Be Prepared
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: WARNING: Lemons. Incest. Don't like, don't read. Lilly and Eve haven't seen each other in a year, since Lilly's wedding, because of Lilly's lessons on being pack leader. But when they finally get a chance to spend time together... they have some fun.


**Sorry for the long wait on all my other stories, everyone! But, I'm finally back. And hopefully I'll have more time to work on this stuff as well as stories on my other account. Now, unfortunately, I'll need to get caught up with my own stories in order to continue the multi-chapter ones going. BUT, I'm almost always ready to go for a one-shot. So, uh... Yeah, here's a new one for you all. Sorry if this one isn't as good as some of my other ones. I gotta get back into the "mood" and everything, ya know? Anyways, I hope this is still good. If not, I'll probably end up re-writing it somehow. **

**_Be Prepared_**

"Come on, Lilly..." Winston practically begged of his daughter. "She really wants to spend time with you again. Talk about how you and Garth are doing. You haven't talked to her since your wedding last year."

Lilly stayed silent, thinking about that one. She almost couldn't believe it, but what her father said was true. Getting married, moving in with Garth, and learning to lead the Eastern pack had taken up her life in this past year. And she'd never once gotten the chance to talk with her mother. Of course, she was happy that she'd at least spent time with her father on occasion, but it was her mother she really wanted to see now.

"Will tomorrow be good for her, dad? I'm a little busy the rest of the day today..." Lilly asked in her normal, gentle voice. She still kept her soft voice because she never spoke in a loud, commanding way.

Winston smiled and nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow will work just fine."

Lilly smiled, her tail making a slight flick to the side. "Good. Could you let her know that I'll be at the river border in the morning? We can spend all day together if she'd like. I really miss her."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Winston leaned in and gave his daughter's cheek a light nuzzle. "Thank you, Lilly. I just know it will make her so happy to see you again."

"Me and her both," Lilly agreed.

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

Lilly and Garth walked side by side through the forest, heading the border from the Eastern pack territory into the Western side. The two stopped at the river. The white she-wolf turned to face her mate and smiled.

"I hope you have a good time with your mother," Garth said with a smile. "Sorry I took up so much of your time and kept you from her."

"Garth, it's okay. Really," Lilly said with a slight giggle. That was the third time he'd apologized about it. "She and I both understand. I had to learn the responsibilities of being a leader. And thanks to you, I did." She leaned in and gave his cheek and neck a loving nuzzle.

Garth smiled, returning the nuzzle as his tail swayed behind him a bit. After the nuzzle, he pulled back with a smile. "I guess it's about time to start looking for the other hunters. Hunting grounds are further away than usual, so we gotta leave earlier."

Lilly nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I hope the hunt goes well for you all."

With another smile, Garth said, "I'll meet you back at the den for dinner, okay?"

"Alright. See you then, Garth."

With that, Garth turned and started off in the opposite direction. He took only a few steps before he stopped and looked back to his wife. "Oh. And... Could you please not mention to her about the uh... the plans? And if you do, please make sure she won't come rip my tail off... Okay?"

Lilly giggled and nodded. "You'll be okay, Garth. Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Garth let out a slight chuckle and turned back, leaving his mate by the river to wait for her mother.

The white wolf sat and looked around, thinking about the plans Garth mentioned. Her mother wouldn't get angry about it now would she? Lilly knew that Eve would possibly be mad or something if it happened a year or so ago, but... what about now? She also wondered if her mother had changed at all. Would she look any different after a year?

Lilly's tail patted against the ground as she patiently waited. It was about thirty minutes before she finally heard her mother's paw-steps coming in her direction. She smiled once she recognized her mother. She barely looked any different than she would have remembered her. Once Eve caught sight of her daughter, she lit up and sprinted at her.

Pouncing, Eve tackled her daughter, landing over her and licking her face happily. "I missed you so much, Lilly!"

Giggling and trying to avoid her mother's assault on her face, Lilly responded, "I missed you too, mom!"

After another moment of this, Eve finally backed off, climbing off her daughter and smiling. "Sorry about that, Lilly-pad. I just really missed you." Lilly-pad. Wow. That's a name Lilly hadn't heard in a long time. If she wasn't smiling before, Lilly was definitely smiling now. "Oh, and... sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Oh, it's okay," Lilly assured her. "I came here early, so I could get a quick drink."

Eve giggled a little. "Ah, that's my girl, early is good." Sitting on her haunches, she looked at her daughter. "So, what have you been up to lately? You finished with your lessons on being a pack leader?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lilly said proudly, sitting on her haunches as well but sitting up straight with her chest puffed out proudly instead of slouching.

"Really? So... What do you do when two of the pack wolves are fighting?" Eve asked.

"Separate them, question them on why they were fighting, and send them in separate directions to keep them apart."

Eve, impressed by the answer, smiled and tapped her tail against the ground. "Good. And... What's to be done if a wolf goes missing?"

"Separate the pack into search parties and send each group in different directions to search the territory and the surrounding area."

"And...?" Eve pressed on.

"And..." Lilly thought for a second, her ears beginning to droop a little as she thought about it. Then her ears perked up when she remembered. "Oh! Have the quickest wolves run to the nearby packs to ask them to keep an eye out."

"Good girl," Eve said, impressed. Lilly just smiled, her tail brushing the ground left and right behind her with pride. "You're making a fine leader, Lilly. Oh, and I heard you're taking hunting lessons?"

"Yeah..." Lilly said, her voice almost sad. "I'm willing to hunt, to help the pack survive, but... It's really hard for me. Especially since my fur is so bright and I can't blend in very well..."

Her mother stepped forward and rubbed her paw along her daughter's back. "Ah, don't worry about that. The leaders almost never have to hunt, unless they volunteer to, like Garth does."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I've only been hunting once or twice my whole life, actually. And as for you... I bet your white fur could blend in well with the sky and the clouds. So what I would suggest for you is to try and get up high, so the prey thinks you're part of a cloud."

Lilly pictured that in her head and smiled. "I never thought of that. Thanks for that advice, mom."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Eve smiled. "So, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Oh, of course," Lilly said, getting up with her mother as they started their way into the treeline and through the forest.

They walked in silence for about five minutes, almost as if they felt awkward to talk after a year of not seeing each other. "So..." Eve finally spoke up. "I haven't heard anything about pups yet. Any plans, or are you and Garth hiding them from everyone?" Eve smiled.

Lilly thought back to what Garth had said about their plans. He hadn't wanted her to tell Eve about them. But if she did... she'd have to make sure Garth would be safe. Lilly smiled, her cheeks warming up a bit as if she was about to blush. "Well... Yeah, we're... talking about it. We're actually waiting until I go into heat, so we'll have a better chance at getting me pregnant."

Eve smiled. "Well, that's good. It's about time I start becoming a grandmother."

"Kate hasn't had pups yet?" Lilly asked. She hadn't even thought about Kate in a long while. _I wonder how she's doing... _

"Oh. No, not yet. She and Humphrey are waiting until she goes into heat too. Which... now that I think about it, should be around the same time as you, since you were both born the same day."

"Oh wow," Lilly said with a smile, also remembering Humphrey, who she hasn't seen in a while either. "So, me and Kate might have our pups around the same time? That's gonna be a lot of energy to take care of if we get them all together."

Eve thought about this and smiled. "But worth it. You have no idea how amazing it is, Lilly... To watch your own children grow from those playful, energetic pups into the strong, beautiful daughters or handsome sons... Watching them learn something every day, and how excited they get when they do something they like..."

Lilly smiled at her mother's happiness as she trailed off. Her fur almost looked a light shade of pink from the blush on the skin of her cheeks, under her fur.

Looking at her daughter, Eve thought for a second, then stopped in her tracks, making Lilly stop out of curiosity. "Lilly... If Garth isn't with you when you go into heat..."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I just mean, like... away on a hunt. If he has to be gone a whole day for a hunt and you're in heat... How are you gonna take care of your... uh... 'needs'?"

It was obvious that Lilly was blushing now, her fur showing the redness clearly. "U-Ummm... I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey... Don't be shy... I'm your mother, you can tell me."

"It's just... a little awkward to talk about, something like that..."

"I know, dear," Eve said. "But just... Pretend I'm not even listening. Like you're talking to yourself. What would you do to keep yourself satisfied while Garth is away?"

"...well..." Lilly started, shyly and quietly. "Umm... I'd be sure to stay away from other males for sure... I guess I would...use my paw? Or my...tail?"

"Or...?"

"Or? What else is there...?" Lilly asked.

Eve smiled softly. "Lilly, dear, your paws and tail won't be enough to help satisfy you. Maybe under normal circumstances, sure, but when you're in heat, you need another wolf for sure."

"But... I don't want another male to mate with me. I want only Garth in me..." Lilly's cheeks were burning hot from the blushing, especially now that she was being a bit more forward about what she was saying.

"There aren't only males, though, Lilly. There's females too."

"F-F-Females?" Lilly sounded surprised, her eyes widening. "B-But mom—"

Eve giggled softly. "There's really no shame in trying things with other girls when you're in heat, Lilly. It's completely understandable. I mean... Even the guys mate with other guys during mating season, just because the smell of all the girls drive them crazy enough to take anyone."

Lilly couldn't even stand to look at her mother right now, too shy about everything they were talking about. "But... I don't even feel that way about girls... I don't know if I could do it..."

"But you will be faced with that situation, dear. Garth is going to have to go hunting while you're in heat, and you're going to need someone to help you. And since you don't want other males near you when that happens, you're going to have to find a girl to help you. Preferably someone you know and trust, though."

"Like... R-Reba? Or Janice?"

Eve nodded softly. "Your best friends, of course. They would be good choices for you. But... you know who the best choices are?"

Lilly shook her head, unable to think about it.

"Family."

Lilly's eyes widened again and she instantly looked back to her mother. "F-Family...? B-But mom—"

"Lilly, I know. It sounds weird, or gross... But that's how desperate you'll feel when it comes to being in heat. You won't care who it's with, you'll just need someone. And there's nobody better than family, since they know you best, and won't hurt you."

"..." The white wolf stayed quiet.

"Sweetie?"

"M-Mom... This... this all sounds weird..."

"But it's true, honey," Eve said, putting her paw back on her daughter's back and comfortingly rubbing her back. "That's... just how desperate you get."

"It's just... Family? Really?" Lilly couldn't believe it.

"Lilly... I was the same way as you. Just as shy.. just as nervous... I thought all of this stuff was weird and gross too... I really did... But... Then I just... learned to deal with it."

"R-Really...?"

"Of course. That's how everyone feels about it. But by the time you're a parent, you realize that family will really help. Now... I'm not encouraging you to do it, but... I just want you to be prepared to accept it. That time will come when you're gonna need someone and—"

"Will you teach me?" Lilly blurted out shyly, blushing deeply.

"Teach you?" Eve asked.

"T-Teach me... how to... do it. With another girl, I mean."

Now it was Eve's turn to blush. Her cheeks went a light shade of red under her fur. "Are... Are you sure you want to...?"

Lilly nodded and looked up into her mother's eyes. "I want to learn. So I know how to when I'm in heat... Because if it does happen... I don't want it for just me, I want to be able to help the other girl, too."

Eve looked back at her daughter, thinking about it. Her daughter really was growing up... And she was kind, wanting to help others instead of just herself. Eve smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, Lilly... I'll teach you."

Smiling back, Lilly's tail curled around in front of her and rested on her front paws. The two she-wolves sat in front of each other for a moment, not sure of how to start. Lilly, still blushing, kept looking at her mom while Eve thought about what to do first. "So... Uh... Maybe... we should start with licking. That's what girls usually like to start with."

Lilly nodded in acceptance and stayed sitting for a second. Then Eve gestured to the ground. "Go ahead, dear... Lay down..."

"O-Oh. O-Okay."

Lilly slowly, and hesitantly, lay down and rolled over. And even as she lay on her back, her legs were kept closed, blocking her mother's view of her untouched hole. Lilly was still shy and nervous about it all. Sure, Eve felt the same way, but she didn't mind as much, making her the more dominant and commanding one at the moment. She came up to her daughter, seeing her legs closed and not letting her see her daughter's slit. "Now, Lilly... I can't get to it with your legs like this. Open up, please..."

"Okay, mom..." Lilly nervously relaxed her legs a bit, slowly letting them come apart.

Once they came apart a little, she felt Eve's paws push them wide apart, completely exposing herself to her mother. "There we go..." Eve said. "This is how you need your legs to be, Lilly. Okay? Remember this..."

"Okay," Lilly said, her little womanhood beginning to glisten a bit with moisture as she started to get excited.

"Now... Since you're not in heat, I won't get directly to it... Because... Well, I like to do a bit of teasing first..."

"T-Tea—" Lilly was about to ask something, but before she could ask her question, she tensed up at the feeling of something touch her skin near her furred wolf pussy. Looking down, she saw her mother's head between her legs, Eve's tongue tracing in circle's around her wet womanhood. "O-Ohh... M-Mom... I don't l-like that so much..." Eve's tail swayed behind her as she looked up at her daughter's face to watch her reactions. She pulled her tongue back and leaned in, pressing her muzzle against her daughter's wet nether-lips, kissing them and making Lilly gasp softly at the pleasure. "P-Please... D-Don't tease me, mom... I'm already... ready..."

Eve giggled softly and gave her daughter's womanhood another gentle kiss and teasing lick. "I told you dear... I like to tease... When you're servicing another girl... you do what comes naturally to you... So, when you're in heat, you won't be getting teased like this. It will be more wild..." Eve explained, giving her daughter more teasing licks to excite her more.

Lilly could only lay back and enjoy the teasing. She'd said she didn't like it, but she also sort of did enjoy it...

After another moment of teasing, Eve finally decided to give in and press her tongue against the wetness, giving her daughter a good, sloppy lick, making Lilly give out a moan and feel more relaxed. Eve sensed the relaxation and smiled before giving her daughter's wet lips another lick, making this one more rough as Lilly's maw opened more in a louder moan. She looked down at her mom and watched for a few moments as she received lick after lick, getting more used to it and loving each one. She then licked her own lips and asked. "Mom...? Is it possible for us to lick each other at the same time?"

Eve finished another lick and smiled, nodding. "Yes, dear. That's called the 'sixty-nine' position. Do you want to do it?"

Smiling, Lilly nodded. Eve obliged by getting up and climbing over her daughter, turning around and lowering her hips, giving Lilly her first view of another girl's pussy. Lilly blushed, reaching her hooves up and wrapping around her mother's waist, pulling her down and sticking out her tongue, immediately running it up and down Eve's wet slit.

"Ohhh, wow," Eve moaned out, shivering in pleasure. "Y-You already seem good at that, Lilly... You'll have no trouble pleasing another girl with your tongue..." Eve kept murring and moaning as she lowered her head back between Lilly's legs, licking her daughter's slit in the same style and speed that Lilly was doing with her.

Suddenly, Eve felt Lilly's tongue push inside her and Eve gasped. "Ohh, yes!"

Lilly then felt the same thing as Eve pushed her tongue between Lilly's pussy-lips, licking around inside her. "Ohh, mom... I f-feel weird... i-inside..." Hearing this, Eve sped up her licking, pushing her tongue deeper and pulling it out, running her tongue up and down Lilly's slit. "M-Mom! T-That feels so good! I'm... I'm..." She cried out in pleasure, her body shuddering as she hit her climax, and her orgasmic juices flooded out of her, spraying out on her mother's muzzle and tongue. Lilly's eyes rolled back in her head as Eve continued licking her through her climax, letting her ride it out. "M-Mom! P-Please! S-s-stop!"

Eve obliged her daughter's request and pulled her muzzle away, licking her lips and smiling. "Did that feel good, dear?"

Panting lightly, Lilly nodded with a happy smile. "It felt... r-really good..."

Eve smiled and moved her hips, pulling Lilly's eyes back to her mother's pussy. "Now come on, dear. Finish me off too, and then we'll move on to the next thing, which is even better."

Lilly, excited and curious, pulled Eve back down and shoved her tongue against her mother's wet lips, licking up and down and inside, loving the taste. Eve moaned, her body shuddering as she got a good licking from her daughter. "Ohhhh, you'll have no trouble at all when it comes to this, sweetie... You're really good..."

Another couple of moments later, after a good few minutes of being licked, Eve cried out in release, coating her daughter's face with her juices. "Ahh, yes!"

Lilly pulled back with a smile, licking her lips and wagging her tail. "I like doing this, mom."

Eve smiled and giggled, panting lightly. "Th-That's good... Cause you're good at it..."

Still laying on her back, Lilly smiled and wondered what was next. "So... Mom? What else are we going to do?"

Eve giggled again as she climbed off her daughter and lay on her back. "Climb on top of me and you'll see."

"Me on top?" Lilly asked, getting up and looking at her mom, who had her legs spreading apart.

"Yes, dear. Stand over me."

Lilly did as she was told, moving over on top of her mother, legs around going around her sides as she looked into Eve's eyes. "Now what...?"

She then felt Eve's paws reached up and rest on her rear, pulling her down and feeling her wet opening press against hers. "Now, just grind... Rub against each other..." Eve said sensually as she guided Lilly, pulling her body against hers and rubbing up against her, their two wet opening sliding against each other and making both wolves moan out.

"Ohh..." Lilly moaned. "This feels really good..."

Eve smiled as she moaned with her, guiding her movements to help her, also pulling her body against hers a bit rougher and starting to move her faster. "Mmm... Yes, sweetie... Just like this..."

"Oh, mom... I love it..."

"Are you sure you haven't done this before...?" Eve asked. "You're so good at it..."

Lilly ignored the question, knowing she didn't need to answer it, her head lowering down as her cheek rubbing against Eve's, their wet organs sliding and rubbing together, juices mixing as they went at it faster and harder.

"Oooh, Lilly... I-I'm gonna cum..."

"I'm almost there, mom... P-Please, don't do it without me..."

They kept grinding like that repeatedly, juices mixing together as they slide and grind, their genitalia leaking more fluids. "Oh, mom..."

"Lilly... Mmmm..."

"Mom, I'm close..."

"Faster, sweetie... Keep going, don't stop."

Eve pulled her paws away from her daughter, but Lilly kept moving, knowing the movements know as she pushes down against her, wet organ sloppily sliding against her mom's repeatedly. "Ohhh, mom, I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Lilly. Keep going!" She cries out as she hits her climax, rolling her and Lilly over so Eve is on top. She holds Lilly down as she quickly grinds her dripping hole against Lilly's as they both release on each other, their orgasmic juices mixing together on their holes.

"Ohh, yes, mom! That feels amazing! Yes yes yes!" Lilly kept crying out.

Eventually, Eve started slowing down, and then finally stopped, pulling away with their juices dripping from between their legs. "Ah..." Eve sighed happily, panting. "That felt... good..."

Lilly smiled, laying down next to her mom. "Amazing, mom..." They lay on the ground together, panting and looking at each other with happy smiles. "We... should do this again... sometime..." Lilly suggested.

Eve smiled back. "That's a good idea, dear."


End file.
